Family in Halloween Town
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Who knew that one trip to the local park would be the key factors in helping Keisha discover that family comes in many forms. Even if they are a Skeleton and a Rag doll? Enjoy...
1. Prologue

LS7: First off, hi everyone! Hope everyone is doing alright. I do have other fics to finish but as I was watching The Nightmare before Christmas Movie, I couldn't resist with writing my first fic for this lovely movie. So I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Doesn't own the movie. The great Tim Burton does. I do own my oc Keisha, who is similar to me in many ways. So you can say I'm putting myself in the story.

Summary: Who knew that one trip to the local park would be the key factors in helping Keisha discover that family comes in many forms. Even if they are a Skeleton and a Rag doll.

Prologue…

I hated being here… Most days, I'm happy and then most days I wanted to die. I just had another argument with my folks. They treat me like a child. They hate that I want my own life! No one understands me. You all must be wondering who I am. My name is Keisha Mill. I'm nineteen years old, and I live with my father's brother and his wife and son. Who is older then me. Both of my parents died when I young. My mom passed when I was only eight, and my father when I was nine. Ever since then, I've had problems. First it was the fact that they would start arguments with me for no reason. Then the name calling. I don't even want to say the names they call me. I do have a best friend, a boyfriend and my amazing cousin. I just hate telling them stuff cause I don't want to feel like a burden. The only things that me keep me sane are Tim Burton and drawing. I've always wanted to be in a Tim Burton movie. Like The Nightmare before Christmas to be exact! If I had to pick a holiday to go to, I would most definitely go to Halloween town. To walk in the graveyard with the big full moon behind me would be awesome! Or to see what new invention Dr. Finkelstein is working on in his laboratory. Maybe even meet Jack Skeleton, The Pumpkin King! And Sally! It would be a nice change from here. Anything would be better. Of course, I didn't think my wish would ever come true.

Until now…

What I didn't realize that day, was that my life would take a drastic turn. I didn't know if it was for the better or for the worst. My choice, would actually matter…

When I entered the park that rainy afternoon to find an escape from reality, I would discover something that took me away from reality, away from life's pressures. Something that I didn't think could ever exist…

The gateway to Halloween Town…

LS7: Interesting? Boring? I know it's only the Prologue but I need some good old feedback. I really care about what you all think^^ Review Guys!


	2. Welcome To Halloween Town!

LS7: Wow for the first chappie, You guys really like this. I'm glad you all find this interesting so… Lets get this started!

Summary: Who knew that one trip to the local park would be the key factors in helping Keisha discover that family comes in many forms. Even if they are a Skeleton and a Rag doll.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Halloween Town!

_Everything hurts… From my head to my toes. I remember being in the park because I needed to get some air; away from my family. But, where am I? And better yet, why is everything so dark and cold? Did I die and not notice…? My body…feels so light. I'm floating. Floating to somewhere unknown yet exciting. Like a spark of power, I remember. I remember what happened. I don't know exactly when it occurred, but I think it was an hour ago… That I discovered "this gateway."_

_**An Hour ago…**_

"_**HURRY UP! SO YOU CAN GO TO THE STORE!" **_

_**That's what I hear my folks saying. Every time I'm about to relax after a hard day of school or I'm just tired, they want to send me off on errands and then want to call me names and say I'm this and that… Fine, whatever I'll go but only because I need some air. I put on a jacket, grab my keys, place my cell in my pocket; and head out the door. I have money with me so I don't need theirs. Before I head out the door, I hear my aunt yell again. Of course at her favorite target of the day… Me.**_

"_**Don't *Bleeping* take forever!" She then proceeds to slam the door shut. And I really mean shut to the point where I jump because it's so loud. I walk away in sadness as I head down the stairs/ Once I get outside, the cool fall breeze welcomed me unlike what I feel when I come home. I sadly sigh as I head towards the store to do some shopping… **_

"_**It's so unfair! I have to go to the store for them and then they want to call me names and ugh!" I say out loud to no one. I felt so lost. What should I do?. As I was walking I felt strange. It wasn't a bad feeling but It felt as though someone was calling out to me. I glanced towards the park across from my apartment and felt that feeling creep upon me. At that moment, it began to rain. And I mean rain! I'm glad I wore my jacket, even though it was light. I walked over to the park as if I was in a trance like state. I didn't even hear my cell vibrate.**_

_**Before I knew it or not, I was inside the park. I loved this park, especially on days like this where it was gloomy and rainy. I turned to look at my apartment and shrugged. I didn't care! If they wanted someone to do their bidding, get someone else to use. I wasn't going to be it! The reason I loved this park was because of the trees and the large pond near it. I always sat on one of the benches across from the pond and just breathed in the scent of the park. Also no one was here so this made me feel even better. As I was about to sit down, I saw a light appear before me. It was so bright that I shielded my eyes. As I opened them slowly, I realized two things. One, the light was gone and two, there was a door. But the door wasn't ordinary. It was a wooden door no doubt but there was something on the door that made my heart nearly skip a beat. **_

'_**It can't be…' I thought in utter disbelief. No! It couldn't be that door. But that place was only a fictional place. But if that was the case, then why was I standing in front of the door which I knew from a glance what it was. But I didn't want to believe it. **_

_**Halloween Town…**_

_**My cell vibrates again but this time, I reached in my pocket to see who it was. Indeed it was my aunt calling. Probably to see what was taking me so long to go to the store. I was so enthralled by the sight of the door that led to my favorite Tim Burton paradise, that I dropped my cell without realizing it. I walked slowly to the door. Both excitement and fear crept upon my body. This was probably what Jack Skeleton felt like when he went to Christmas town for the first time. I reached for the pumpkin engraved door and was about to open it when the door opened on it's own and again, I saw that bright light engulf me. My cell still laid on the park's ground vibrating without me answering it. **_

_**I was no longer home…**_

My head still hurts but not as bad as before. I feel my eyes open slowly and everything is blurry. Even with my glasses on. I remembered what had happened to me but I still didn't believe it. How can a door to the most amazing place appear like that? Just how and why for that matter. I cautiously stagger to my feet and took notice that despite my head a body aches, I'm in one piece. My clothes are little dirty for wear but hey… Not my fault but as I looked around, my clothes didn't matter so much. I took note of the trees and the sky. The sky wasn't dark but it felt as though wherever I landed, the area was I was in was about to become night. The trees here were as dead as they come but there was something about them that I liked. Strange… As looked towards the sky again, I see a pumpkin… A pumpkin? Wait a minute? I let that thought process stay in my mind as I begin walking faster. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that a girl, no matter where they were shouldn't be in a forest… Alone. As I continued walking to wherever I was going, I realized I didn't have my cell phone.

'Oh great! I must have left it in the park before I got here!' I thought a little bitterly. I don't know what time it was but what ever time it was, night was pressing in and I didn't know where I was. The only thing that accompanied me was owls who kept saying who… Now I was getting scared… Time to find someone here. I couldn't be in Halloween town. Could I? Why would anyone want me here? I was just a burden to everyone. That's probably why my family hates me. Or why my parents died. As I was walking, lost in my own melancholic thoughts when I stumbled upon something or rather someone. I looked up in shock as I saw who I bumped into completely forgetting where I was at that moment. I saw a skinny figure with a black and white striped tux. On the front of the tux was what appeared to be a spider that was placed as a bow. Black shoes and it was the face that me nearly faint. A skull with no eyes in the sockets. Just blackness yet a gentle and headstrong feeling came from within them. He was as just as shocked to see me but hid it well as he spoke. A bony hand placed in front of me as he intended to shake my hand. I slowly reached for his hand, and the fact that a skeleton was talking to me didn't matter. We shook hands as he spoke.

"Hello! I'm Jack Skeleton! The pumpkin King!" Might I ask, who you are young lady?"

I couldn't speak, the Jack Skeleton in the flesh! Well, more or less but it was still him. I admired him so much. It was like no other feeling. I just hoped I wouldn't bother him to much or become a burden. He has more important things to do then hang around me. Jack noticed the tense atmosphere around me and bent down to my eye level since he was so tall. He spoke again but this time with concern.

"Are you alright young lady? You seem to be sad." Jack placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt more comfortable but still sad. But I didn't want his first impression of me to be negative. So I introduced myself to him.

"Hello Jack. My name Is Keisha Mills. But you can just call me Keisha." I was nervous on the inside but on the outside, I tried to push it off. Jack smiled at me. I knew I liked him. But I can't let him know that I know who he is and everything about Halloween town. It would be to hard to explain. Although I knew where I was as I quickly glanced around the town square and took notice of the gates, Jack's house, Dr. Finkelstein's lab, and of course the familiar stone statue that spews out green goo. I wanted to be sure I wasn't dreaming so I asked Jack where exactly where was I. He first chuckled and then spoke in a haughty voice that I recognized from the movie when he was trying to be impressive, he said:

"Well Keisha, your in Halloween Town of course. Even if I do find the Halloween grandeurs a bit… dull and repetitive, I sill have a job to do to at try and make something new and exciting." Jack pondered for a moment then with a stoke of an idea he looked towards me. I knew what was coming but pretended to be ignorant.

"Jack? What with that look? I feigned confusion. He wanted something and I knew it.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with making next year's Halloween much more scary, exciting, and most importantly, less boring!"

"Sure Jack!" I said in a happy tone. Wow I was finally wanted. And if felt good. I didn't have to go home were I felt emotionally sick. I didn't have to feel helpless. I was accepted and I was finally happy. Jack began walking and I followed. Truly I was confused.

"Hey uh? Jack where are we going?" I asked. Were we going to his house? Or was I going to meet Dr. Finkelstein and see his laboratory for the first time? What ever it was, I was excited.

"Well we're going to the graveyard so that we can see Sally. She's my best friend." Jack said as he continued to walk on.

The graveyard! Awesome! The moonlight is so beautiful and the light only makes the graveyard that much mysterious and breathtaking. Now as for Sally, she's more than just a friend to Jack, but I have to remember that this is before they get closer and I can't reveal that I know more about this place then they realize. I couldn't wait to meet Sally. She is so beautiful and understanding. Unlike my family… If I was going to meet Sally, and I've already "met" Jack… Was I also going to come across Oggie Boogie? And his henchmen, Lock, Shock and Barrel….? All I know is that what ever I come across, I know that I rather face it with Jack and Sally then feel alone back home…

Halloween Town… What a place…!

LS7: Sorry I couldn't post the second chappie right away… my schedule is so crazy that days that I do have off, I'm still busy with homework and other stuff. Ah well I'll post when ever I can. That I do promise.

Jack: In the next chapter, Keisha will meet some new friends along the way.

Sally: Read and review everyone okay?


	3. Meeting Sally and Zero!

LS7: Onward my fellow readers to the next chapter of Family in Halloween Town. Shall we begin? I do wish to thank you guys who reviewed and faved and alerted. You all get strawberry dipped chocolate treats!

Summary: Who knew that one trip to the local park would be the key factors in helping Keisha discover that family comes in many forms. Even if they are a Skeleton and a Rag doll.

Chapter 2: Meeting Sally and Zero!

Halloween Town… I love it here! Who could ask for a better place to live then this? I mean Tim Burton is a scary genius and this is just a testament to that. If only my best friend or my cousin or boyfriend could be here with me. Although Jack and I became fast friends, I still miss them. As we walked towards the graveyard to meet Sally, Jack and I have a lot in common with one another. Like the fact that are both misunderstood individuals and all we ask for is just respect. While my problems are more intense then Jack's, I do understand him. He just tired of walking up everyday and nothing is changed. I don't blame him for wanting change. Change is good in my opinion. But usually if I was back home, my opinion wouldn't matter. But I'm not home so I shouldn't think this way. We were getting closer to the graveyard as I saw the moon and the hill top that made a nice swirly silhouette against the moon. How peaceful…

It was a few minutes later that we arrived at the gates to the graveyard. Jack suddenly stopped and turned to face me. I wonder why he stopped all of sudden. Was he not eager to see Sally as I was to meet her face to face?

"Sorry that I stop Keisha, but I just wanted to be sure you were alright with graves. I personally think that graveyards are very pleasant. Do you agree?" Jack asked in his friendliest voice. Oh Jack! Always the concerned one. No wonder he and Sally get together. Their practically soul mates.

"Well…" I started to say. It wasn't that I was afraid of graveyards, it's just that ever since my parents died, I haven't stepped foot in one ever since then. So when I go into one, I feel as if I reliving that moment again. But for Jack's sake, I won't tell him that. At least not yet anyway. The less he knows the better he'll be.

"Well… it's not that I'm scared cause I'm not. But let's just say I had an experience with them." That was the best lie I could come up with. I couldn't look him when saying this. I looked at my blue sneakers and played with the buttons on my light grey jacket. Jack spoke this time.

"Was this experience good or bad?" he asked in bewilderment. I understood his confusion. Since he was dead and all, he was used to things like graves and such to be a normal topic. I looked at him for awhile before walking to the gates and looking through the bars in sadness.

"I don't want to talk about it. I promise that I'll tell you later Jack." I could feel my eyes tearing up as the emotions of when my mom and dad died play in front of me. I wiped my eyes as I felt Jack's hand on my head as he patted me gently.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just was curious and wanted to be sure you were alright. I don't know where you come from Keisha so I don't what your experiences are like." I nodded in understanding as I turned to hug Jack's skinny frame. Surprisingly, he returned the hug.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me or even Sally, we'll be here for you okay?" I felt my eyes water again but I willed myself not to cry. I had to be strong.

"Thanks Jack! Sally is very fortunate to have you as a friend."

'_And so much more…' _I added as an after thought. Jack nodded in agreement. Jack opened the gates to the cemetery and allowed me to walk first. Now seeing this place from the movie is one thing. But actually walking on the soil was another. The smell of the graveyard wasn't too bad. It was like the park from home. The pumpkins add a nice touch to the cemetery as did the dead plants. As we continued to walk, I saw a woman. I knew who she was. A rag doll with long red hair, and a dress with different colored patches, she could only be one doll…

"Sally! I knew you were here. I want you to meet my new friend!" Jack moved to the side to let Sally take a better look at me. I could tell that she was nice. It was her eyes and that smile of hers that made everything seem okay. Sally smiled at me as we shook hands and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Sally. And what might your name be?" She asked in the sweetest tone. I was about to answer her when the way she looked at me, surprised me. It wasn't a mean gaze but it was like she knew something… I hope I didn't do anything to blow it. I mean, hiding the fact that these guys are fictional characters in my world is tough enough. I really want to have some sort of bond with these guys. Of course I might seem like a sore thumb sticking out seeing as I'm the only thing here remotely alive and I'm wearing a rain coat, jeans and sneakers….

"My name is name is Keisha." I replied.

As Sally and I started talking about random things like places in Halloween Town and such, Jack reminded us why we came here in the first place.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well. But we got to go." Jack said with that eager tone. Much like a child that sees candy but the mom ignores the child's pestering.

"Jack? Go where exactly? And is this-" Sally questions were interrupted by Jack of course who was just one grinning fool. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Sally saw this and smiled herself. She knew like I did what Jack wanted and he won't let it drop unless we help out.

"Jack, of course we'll help." Sally said in her "I know what you're planning!" tone as she looked at me to say what I had to. I smiled shyly as her gaze locked on mine. I played with the sleeves of my rain coat as I finally spoke.

"Yeah… As I said earlier, I'll help no problem. But just as long as it's not crazy, or life threatening, then we have no problem Jack. But I believe I speak for Sally when I ask this. Exactly what is this big "plan!" you have in mind?" I ask suspiciously. Knowing what I know, it could only be one thing…

"Hehehe! Well I think I'd better tell you two ladies and of course the good doctor. But before we head out, let me get a special friend of mine that you'd love Keisha alright?"

Jack calmly walked over to a small grave and patted his knee. I watched for a moment as I then turned to Sally. I really liked her. And I hoped she liked me back. I looked around the melancholy yet, scenic graveyard before returning my attention to Sally who looked as peaceful as she gazed upon Jack. She liked him. There was no question to it. I mean, you have to be pretty dumb not to get that.

"Sally, do you, you know, like him?" When I asked her this, Sally's head turned so fast, the atmosphere turned a bit cold. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Keisha… when you say "him" do you mean-"

"Yes Sally… I know you like him! Him, as in Jack Skeleton the one who-" As I was about to continue, a white blur zoomed past me but came back to play with me. This apparition, was indeed friendly with its nose bright, and smiles wide.

"Keisha, this is my dog and friend Zero. Zero, meet… well, I guess he's meet you!" Jack and a still flustered Sally watched as I played with Zero as I picked up nearby twigs and threw them and Zero came back for more. What a cute puppy Zero is.

"Jack, how did you and Sally meet if I may ask?" It was completely an out of the blue question that was on the back of my mind for quite some time since seeing them together. Jack seemed to not understand the implications of the question and was about to answer but was nudged by Sally who shook her head quickly. Red hair moving with her movements.

"S-shouldn't we go and see that "good doctor" Jack…?" Sally walked a little way towards the gates and looked towards me with an unreadable expression. I hoped I didn't offend her. I just wanted her to be happy with Jack. They remind me so much of my boyfriend and I and how we met. But I have to keep reminding myself that I'm not home with my boyfriend. I'm in their world and I have to abide by their rules.

"Sally… I'm sorry if I-"

"Keisha, its okay sweetie. I'm sorry if I seemed upset at you." She was about to say more but saw Jack's oblivious facial expression and didn't press on further.

"Well… Let's see this doctor friend of yours Jack, I'm dying to meet him." Of course, with the dying part, I was speaking figuratively. Jack, I guess didn't. Jack, Sally, Zero and I walked towards the gates that led to the main part of Halloween town. Where I first met the eager skeleton. I decided to walk in front of the pair as Zero and I played a bit while leaving. I made sure to stay in earshot of their conversation. I wasn't being nosy, but curious…

"Jack… I know you noticed how different she is correct? I like her a lot. She's fun to be around. She reminds me a little bit of you. But there's something about how she came here that has me worried. Actually, how did she say she arrived here?" Sally's tone was sincere a little bit fearful. Jack didn't look at Sally but answered in a more serious tone.

"I understand what you're saying, but when I first met her, I can't place my finger on it, but she seemed so distant and sad as if where ever she came, from wasn't making her happy." Jack then looked towards Sally who shook her head in agreement.

"I understand Jack. I just want you and her to be safe. That was all." Sally smiled as she gazed at Jack's hollow eye sockets. Me and Zero looked at one another and then at the obvious couple. Zero barked in a way that I understood. It clearly read: "Just say what you feel!" That's something I should do as well.

"GUYS! COME ON!" I yelled as Zero and I were already at the gates. Jack and Sally chuckled as they walked together to where Zero and I were waiting…

The four of us walked out of the cemetery and back to the town square. I was a bit stunned and Sally took noticed of this as I looked around in utter confusion.

"Everyone else is sleeping or busy doing something else. Don't worry, by tomorrow, you'll see everyone." Sally smiled as she patted my shoulder. Zero excitedly twirled around me and then went over to Jack as he was petted by the said skeleton. Jack led the way to where we were headed. The place that I saw was huge. The place was like a big astronomy tower. Some dead herbs here and there but like the graveyard, it gave it this nice feel to it. Like a haunted house. I knew this place right away.

And clearly my body language showed it too because when I gazed over to look around, I caught Sally's gaze. When our eyes locked, it was similar to when we first encountered each other and to me; it felt like she knew something. I adverted my attention from her gaze and looked around. This was a truly magnificent place. I looked up at Jack who along with Zero, were standing besides me and Sally.

"So what is this place?" I feigned ignorance. Sally didn't buy it but chose not to say a word. But I think it wasn't the fact that I knew more then what I was leading to that made her quiet…( Although it's good reason.). I knew why she was so iffy about this place. It was familiar to her and she wasn't happy about it. Jack answered my question with that child-like spark he was known for.

"Well Keisha, we arrived. This is the good doctor's laboratory. Or better know as…Dr. Finkelstein!"

Dr. Finkelstein… The creator of Sally. I understood her position very well. He created her to be his assistant. To obey his every command when given, like a puppet with string attached. Except that Sally, became more then just a rag doll. She broke those strings and became her own voice and followed her own mind. Not a slave to her emotions. Not like me…

We entered the laboratory with its semi dark walls and gray brick structures. There was light from the moon shining into the building. As I looked up, I took in the spiral stairs well rather ramp. I was getting dizzy already from just looking at it. Suddenly we all heard a voice that came from the top of the ramp. As I looked closer to the top, I was able to make out the figure. I knew who it was the moment I heard the voice…

_Dr. Finkelstein…_

LS7: Hope you all like^^ It's kind of fun writing myself in this. New, but fun!

Zero: Bark! Bark!

LS7: I know Zero! Dr. Finkelstein? Ooooohh!

Zero: Woof! WOOF!

LS7: I'll tell them!^^ Zero, like me, wants you all to review… please!


End file.
